Beautiful freak
by aknuk
Summary: "Y la cosa con las historias es que no todas tienen un final feliz. Pero algunas sí. Y ver a Finn sentado en mi cama, esperándome con una tierna sonrisa me dio de pensar que ese era un GRAN final feliz." ¿Qué sucede después de que ver a Finn sentado en su cama?. Entren y descubránlo. Lemon.


_Y así era todo. Todo estaba lentamente a su lugar. Bueno, casi todo…_

Finn entraba al lugar de la pandilla con la misma sensualidad de siempre. Y caminaba hacia mí sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Comer un trocito de pan era una cosa, pero desnudarse era otra. Y si yo no podía hacerlo, no era justo para Finn que me involucre de nuevo…o estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, intentando parecer relajado.

\- Altas y bajas, tú sabes- contesté, intentando parecer casual aunque por dentro me estuviese derritiendo.

\- Solo esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Tú sabes…sobre tú y yo.

Yo ya estaba completamente entregada a él, a mi decisión y a lo que iba a pasar. Lo deseaba tanto y lo quería aún más que debía dejar mi inseguridad atrás y comenzar a creer más en mí.

\- No, no pienso que sea una buena idea- le dijo lo más serie posible-. No pienso que hablar sea una buena idea.

Bueno, tal vez me había ido un poco lejos. Porque la cara de Finn era totalmente desahuciada. Luego de disfrutar del suspenso, me acerqué a él y tiernamente deposite un beso en su mejilla. El me dedicó una sonrisa a medio lado, de esas que hace que me derritan. Me acerque a su oído y le indique que es lo que quería hacer.

Media hora después, yo estaba en el baño de mi casa poniéndome un poco de crema. Me había bañado y producido para sentirme bella y deseable. Cosa que a los ojos de Finn ya lo era.

 _Querido diario…_

Esa es la cosa con los diarios. Son como las películas, son solo historias. Llenos de cosas que vi, cosas que sentí…Pero cuando miro alrededor, me doy cuenta que cada uno es el protagonista de su propia historia. Y la cosa con las historias es que no todas tienen un final feliz. Pero algunas sí.

Y ver a Finn sentado en mi cama, esperándome con una tierna sonrisa me dio de pensar que ese era un GRAN final feliz.

Yo salí a su encuentro bastante intimidada por lo que iba a pasar. Pero esta vez, realmente quería hacerlo. Me lo merecía. Y él también. Gosh, su mirada era sumamente penetrante y divertida. De no ser por mi incomodidad, ya le había saltado encima.

Se puso de pie frente a mí y sonriendo, señaló:

\- Esto es mucho mejor que hablar.

Yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa y bromear.

\- Bueno… "cuando digo que continuara, significa que continuará"- dije, citando lo que alguna vez él me había dicho.

Pero toda mi relajación se fue cuando él se quito su remera blanca. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin remera; ya sabía lo bien que se veía en cueros. Pero ahora me tocaba a mí.

El me miraba expectante, animándome y demostrándome que el realmente quería verme la piel. Acercó sus manos al nudo de mi bata, deseoso de desatarlo. Pero yo se lo impedí. El me dedicó una mirada de suplica y cariño. Me sostiene las manos para darme coraje.

Y todo eso basta para que ahora yo quien baje mis manos al nudo y abra la bata, bajo los ojos expectantes de Finn. El me vuelve a transmitir seguridad con su mirada y su sonrisa. Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja cosa que me reconforta y hace erizar cada centímetro de mi piel.

Y me saca la bata para que resbale por el suelo y llegue sonoramente a mis pies. Yo miro nerviosamente su expresión, para ver si ve horrorizado mi cuerpo y decide marcharse. Pero no…él me sigue mirando con dulzura y deseo. Y me planta un primer beso que calla todas mis inseguridades.

Al principio es un beso tierno y dulce. Pero luego su boca profundiza su búsqueda y s lengua se encuentra sobre la mía, reclamando totalmente su tacto. Sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente mi rostro y luego se posaron en mi espalda. Su tacto me daba escalofríos y el era conciente de eso. El puso mis manos en su espalda, para que yo también lo tocase.

¡Que delicia! ¡ Toda su espalda era un delicioso músculo! Y era toda para mi degustar.

Tiró levemente de mi cabello, para dejar el cuello a plena vista. Se veía hermoso y feliz, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello. Para ese momento ya no podía ni respirar y tuve que recostarme a la pared para poder equilibrar mi cuerpo. El siguió sus besos hasta mis enormes pechos.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada pícara y sedienta. ¡El muy bastardo disfrutaba del descontrol que me causaban sus besos! Bueno…podía besarme así toda la vida que seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto. Yo solo pude recostar mi cabeza a la pared y sentir.

Beso y toco mis bubis a su antojo. ¡Parecía un niño comiendo una golosina!. Tiro y toco mis pezones como si fueran un maldito timbre. Y yo solo me rendí y gemí ante su tacto. Pero el canalla hizo algo peor, algo que mando mi comportamiento a la verdadera mierda. Unas de sus manos fue a parar a mi vientre y paso por todo mi graso abdomen para llegar a mi parte más íntima.

Sino fuese porque el volvió a sujetarme y besarme, no hubiese sido posible mantenerme en pie. El maldito no dejaba de tener esa expresión de ganador. Sabía lo que activaba en mi y lo que yo activaba en él. Pude sentir que su amigo estaba despierto cuando rozó su cadera contra mi muslo. Para ese entonces él tenía dos de sus dedos dentro de mí y no pude hacer otra cosa que rendirme a sus caricias. ¡Estaba completamente descontrolada! Gemía en su boca, reclamando por más.

Y llegaron los espasmos, con uno, dos, tres. ¡Holly fuck! Tres maravillosos orgasmos. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, totalmente abatida ¡Era increíble lo que este hombre podía hacer a mi cuerpo!

\- ¿Horrible?- bromeó él, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- Espantoso- contesté, con una sonrisa de post orgasmo.

Noté que aún llevaba ropa y yo no tenía ninguna. Estábamos en desventaja y había que hacer algo para remediarlo. Quería tocar cada centímetro de ese gran cuerpo.

\- He notado que tienes mucha ropa…- reproché juguetona.- ¿Puedo…?- y señalé a sus pantalones.

\- Soy todo suyo, señorita- contestó él, divertido.

Yo le dediqué la misma mirada. ¡Ahora me tocaba a mí recorrer ese cuerpo increíble! Lo recosté contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo y comencé a recorrer su abdomen de Adonis con mis manos y boca. ¡Parecía una tabla de lavar ropa! Oh, my gosh.

Deslicé mis manos a su cinturón y se lo quite con torpeza, y desabroché los botones de su vaquero. Sin inhibición alguna, metí mi mano en sus boxers y toqué sus genitales. ¡Fucking shit! Se sentía maravilloso en mi mano. Y el gemido que dio Finn contra mi boca me hizo percatar que el también aprobaba ese toque.

¡Si!. Yo también le provocaba el mismo efecto que el me provocaba a mí y eso me hacía sentir una diosa del sexo. Pero no bastó con explorar con mi mano. Fui recorriendo nuevamente con mi boca su abdomen y llegue a su miembro. Ahora era el quien no podía pensar. Lo tenía totalmente descontrolado y eso me gustaba mucho. Solo sentir su respiración agitada y sus gemidos me hacían sentir la chica más importante del mundo. Porque yo le estaba dando placer a mi hombre, a mi bello y amado Finn.

En un momento me detuvo y me obligó a ponerme de pie. Yo solo quería seguir dándole placer como el me lo brindó a mí, pero no quería terminarlo todo en mi boca. Así que guió mi mano hasta su miembro y me indicó que lo tocara. Yo solo me limité a seguir un ritmo y observar como se derretía a mi caricia. ¡Era de las cosas más eróticas que había visto en mi maldita vida!

Llegó al orgasmo y reclamó su boca con desesperación.

\- Rae…eso ha estado muy bien- le dijo él, con una sonrisa post orgasmo, sosteniendo mi rostro con ambas manos luego del beso de agradecimiento.

Vi como se quitaba los zapatos, vaquero y boxers y quedaba completamente desnudo. Definitivamente tenía el cuerpo de un Adonis. Me sujeto de la mano y me tiró hacia la cama. Yo fui corriéndome hasta quedar en el medio y el simplemente se trepó por ella para quedar sobre mi.

Volvió a darme besos por los caminos conocidos, despertando todos mis sentidos con caricias y besos. Labios, cuello, senos y abdomen. Yo ya estaba más que lista para unirnos, así que hábilmente se arrodillo y se colocó el preservativo. Sin dejar de observarme a los ojos, se acercó nuevamente y separó mis piernas para ponerse entre ellas.

Nos sonreímos nerviosamente, mientras él se acercaba nuevamente a mi rostro y volvía a besarme. Me observó a los ojos mientras daba su primer movimiento, asegurándose que no me sentiría incomoda a su invasión. Prosiguió con el mismo ritmo, intentando no irse demasiado brusco.

Era la sensación más bella que jamás había sentido. El estar con la persona que quieres y te corresponde era algo mágico. Y el hecho de que yo lo estuviese viviendo en carne propia se sentía increíble.

Dejé que aumentara su ritmo, y me acompase a su movimiento. Éramos gemidos, suplicas, caricias y besos. Éramos uno solo.

El fin llegó como una ola expansiva. Uno, dos, tres movimientos y nos abandonamos a la deriva. Sudados, exhaustos pero felices. Muy felices.

…

\- Rae…¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- me preguntó horas después, esparciendo pequeños besos en su hombro.

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Noté que no eras virgen…

¡Fuck!. Tal vez eso no. ¡Fuck!.

\- Sí…- susurre temerosa.

\- ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?.

Yo baje mi mirada hacia su hombro, mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en la sabana.

\- Luego que nos dejáramos, hice cosas un poco estúpidas.

Podía ver la tensión y concentración en los ojos de Finn.

\- Y uno de esos errores…fue estar con Liam.

Finn dio un puñetazo en la almohada. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enojado.

\- Por favor, no te enojes…

\- No estoy enojado- murmuró él-. Bueno, sí lo estoy.

Giró hacia el techo unos segundos, como queriendo aclarar sus ideas. Su silencio me pareció una eternidad, pero al fin logró mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Solo odio el hecho que yo no haya sido el primero…- gruñó él.

\- Bueno, yo también odio el hecho de no ser la primera en hacértelo…- bromee, riendo por lo bajo.

El me dio un tierno beso de reconciliación.

\- Si te sirve de algo, estuviste un poco mejor.

\- Un poco mejor, ¿eh? Ya verás lo que es un poco mejor…

Y me plantó un beso sencillo que se profundizó, pasando a ser más intenso. Volvió a colocarse sobre mí, totalmente distendido del cansancio previo. Recorrió mi cuello con pequeños besos y trazó el camino ya recorrido a mis senos.

\- Eres hermosa…- susurró en mi abdomen, mientras observaba mi mirada atenta, disfrutando la previa a lo que se venía.

Siguió deslizándose por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi flor. ¡Oh, my gosh!

\- Que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

Con esa última frase, abrió mis piernas delicadamente y poso un tierno beso en mi interior. Me vi obligada a recostarme nuevamente en la almohada y estrujar las sabanas mientras él daba plena dedicación a mi sexo con dedos y lengua. No podía pensar claramente lo que estaba haciendo paso por paso; solo podía sentir y rendir a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Toqué el maldito suelo para volver a la tierra con Finn dentro de mí una vez más. No me había percatado de todos los movimientos que había hecho luego de provocarme ese alucinante orgasmo, pero sentía su cosa dentro de mí nuevamente. Esta vez fue menos delicado y más excitante, como si realmente no pudiese esperar a tenerme.

Las mezclas de sensaciones y sentimientos me llevaron nuevamente al clímax. Y mientras yo le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, el culminaba sonoramente. Ambos reímos, temblorosos y empapados de felicidad.

\- Retracto lo dicho. Tú fuiste mucho mejor.

El me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, completamente satisfecho ante mi declaración y susurró en mi oído con voz ronca:

\- ¡Mucho mejor, eh!

Pasamos el resto del tiempo reconciliándonos, hablando y amándonos. Le conté sobre mi enfermedad y él por qué de nuestra separación. De todo los desvaríos que tuve durante todo ese tiempo que estuvimos alejados, incluyendo Cassandra y su sequito y la búsqueda de mi padre. Para cuando hablé sobre Liam y su desprecio a mi figura, Finn estaba volando de bronca.

\- Maldito idiota- bufó, indignado.

Le hablé de Chloe y todo lo que había pasado, obviando la parte de su amor a Finn. Y le hablé de Trix, de cuanto la quería y extrañaba. Lo mucho que querría tenerla conmigo para contarle que al fin lo había hecho, que al fin había superado mi miedo.

\- ¿Y porque no le escribes una carta y se lo cuentas?- sugirió simplemente.

Morfeo finalmente nos encontró y dormimos abrazados por unas cuantas horas. Me desperté con el sol en mi rostro y miré mi despertador para verificar lo tarde que era. Mire a mi lado, para ver como Finn dormía placidamente a mi lado. Sentí la urgencia de ir al baño, así que me puse la bata y salí del cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible.

Mamá no parecía estar, o al menos pensaba molestarnos con su presencia ya que no se la veía o escuchaba por ningún lado. Volví al cuarto minutos después y cerré la puerta delicadamente. Finn seguía durmiendo y yo me dediqué a apreciarlo por unos minutos hasta que se me plantó una urgencia en el corazón.

Me acerqué al escritorio y agarre el primer cuaderno que vi. Me senté en un sofá que habían puesto mis padres allí y elegí una hoja en blanco donde comencé a escribir.

 _Querida Trix:_

 _¿Adivina qué?_

 **Buenas, buenas. Aquí dejo una lemon de estos dos. Desde que terminé de ver la segunda temporada, necesité hacer esta escena. Espero que les guste y dejen su opinión.**

 **Intente meterme lo mejor posible en el personaje de Rae, en como pensaría ella y sentiría.**

 **Quería que fuese romántico, sensual y gracioso a la vez.**

 **Sentí la necesidad de mencionar a Trix, ya que era un personaje que quería mucho y me la imaginaba preguntándole cada detalle con su carita dulce y curiosa.**

 **Por último, use como Banda Sonora el tema de Oasis "Champagne Supernova".**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos, Aknuk.**


End file.
